The present invention relates to an insulating system for use in a building, and more specifically to an insulating system for the roof of a metal building.
Commonly, insulation for the roof of a metal building comprises an insulating material with a covering such as vinyl or the like adhered thereto. When installed, the covering is visible and provides an attractive ceiling for the building. Also, the covering provides a vapor barrier to prevent moisture from penetrating the insulating material. As is known, moisture penetration into insulating material reduces the insulating capability of the insulating material.
The roofs of metal buildings have previously been insulated by placing blankets of insulation between the purlins and roof panels. This results in the insulating material being compressed between the purlins and the roof panels. When the insulating material is compressed between a roof panel and a purlin, the effectiveness of the insulation as a heat transfer barrier is substantially reduced. Also, because of the compression the appearance of the vapor barrier is not particularly attractive.
Certain insulating systems have been developed which do not result in compression of the insulating material. These systems, however, require various techniques for supporting the insulation in place such as straps, structural parts, etc. These systems are complex to install and cannot effectively be used to add insulation to an existing building.